Contando una bella historia de amor
by Hiro VP
Summary: Uno de nuestros protagonistas nos cuenta como fue evolucionando su bella historia de amor
1. 1

Fecha: xx – xxxxx - xxxx

Después del festival de Samezuka, ya cuando estábamos en la fogata, Yamazaki-kun se acercó y comenzó a hablar conmigo, eso me puso nervioso porque a decir verdad a pesar de que no lo conocía mucho, a mí me gusta Yamazaki-kun.

Hablamos cosas comunes, de nuestras familias, amigos, las clases, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue cuando hablamos del futuro.

 _-Dime Yama… Sousuke ¿Qué piensa hacer en el futuro?-_ Pregunte de la nada y al darme cuenta busque como disculparme- _¡L-lo siento, n-no quise molestarte con eso! –_ No quise que se molestase por lo de su hombro.

 _-No te preocupes Makoto –_ Me aseguro dándome una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme más – _Y para responder a tu pregunta, para serte sincero no sé qué haré, tal vez ya no pueda cumplir mi sueño de nadar, pero no me daré por vencido-_

Lo dijo con una gran determinación y seguridad que incluso yo me sentí seguro estando junto a él, seguro de mis propias decisiones.

- _¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? –_

 _-Quisiera ser maestro de primaria-_ Dije un poco apenado, él era la primera persona que le había contado, espere a que riera de mí, pero no lo hizo.

- _Sé que serás un gran maestro –_ Me puso su mano en mi hombro dándome apoyo.

Después de eso seguimos conversando, incluso intercambiamos algunas bromas, debo decir que me enamore de la risa de Yamazaki-kun y como su rostro se iluminaba con ella, me sentí con suerte al ser una de las personas que lo han visto reír.

Ya era tarde así que regresamos donde se encontraban los demás y ahí estaban esperándonos.

Me sorprendió cuando Haru se despidió de Yamazaki-kun por su nombre, pude ver que Yamazaki-kun estaba igual de sorprendido pero se despidió de igual manera.

Cuando llegue a casa no pude sacar de mi cabeza su sonrisa…

Me pregunto cómo se sentirá junto a mis labios…

 _J_ _Makoto_ _J_


	2. 2

_Fecha: xx – xxxxx – xxxx_

Hoy cuando estaba preparándome para salir con mi familia, ya que quería pasar tiempo con ellos, la próxima semana tengo que viajar a Tokio para ir a la Universidad.

Bueno como estaba diciendo, antes de salir con ellos recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido, eso era extraño ya que no le había dado mi número a nadie aparte de mi familia y amigos, de cualquier forma lo leí.

 _De: Número desconocido._

 _¡Yo!._

Respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente _¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_ Y la respuesta llego rápido.

 _De: Número desconocido._

 _Soy Sousuke y pues no fue nada sencillo, le deberé favores durante toda mi vida a Rin._

No pude evitar soltar una risa cuando leí lo último, pero luego me sonroje cuando tome en cuenta una cosa "Él preguntó para conseguir mi número"

Mis padres al ver lo feliz que me encontraban me preguntaron que era para yo estuviese así, a lo que les respondí con sinceridad.

Bueno lo hice luego de que me ahogara con mi propia saliva por los nervios, me sincere y les dije:

 _-El chico que me gusta me está escribiendo mensajes –_

Pensé que se enojarían que su hijo fuese gay, pero no al contrario ellos me dieron palabras de apoyo, no pude evitar el derramar lágrimas, son los mejores padres del mundo.

Aunque mamá no tardó en hacerme varias preguntas e insinuaciones muy vergonzosas y papá no ayudo mucho que digamos, algunas de ellas eran:

 _"_ _¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar ese chico, Makoto-chan?"_

 _"_ _¿Cuándo lo traerás a casa para que lo conozcamos?"_

 _"_ _Es cierto hijo, hay que conocer a nuestro futuro yerno"_

 _"_ _Ya te imaginas cariño cómo será su boda"_

 _"_ _O sus hijos"_

Toda la tarde pase así, estoy seguro que estaba más rojo que un tomate…

Lo peor fue cuando Ran y Ren se unieron a bombardearme con sus propias insinuaciones y preguntas, aunque ellos pensaban que a mí me gustaba una chica… aun no les quería decir y mis padres me apoyaron.

 **σ(** **ε** **ｏ** **)**

Ahora cada vez que este chat con Yamazaki-kun me dará vergüenza…

Aunque para ser sincero siempre me eh preguntado cómo serían nuestros hijos…

¡Ni siquiera somos novios y estoy pensando en eso! Lo mejor será que vaya a dormir.

 **J** ** _Makoto_** ** _J_**


	3. 3

_Fecha: xx- xxxxx- xxxx_

Estoy algo triste, ya llevo 3 meses aquí en Tokio y extraño a mi familia y a mis amigos.

Desde que llegue a pesar de estar iniciando el año de estudios me estoy esforzando al máximo, me llevo bien con todos, pero siempre me siento solo en clases, no me siento seguro de hablarle a la gente.

Me pone triste ver como todos se reúnen con sus amigos, no es ser malo, pero me entristece que me recuerda que no estoy cerca de mis amigos.

Hablo por teléfono con ellos y videos llamadas, pero no es lo mismo como tenerlos junto a mí.

Sumando el hecho que hay algunas clases en las cuales los maestros dejan varios trabajos de un día para otro…

Así son las cosas, si quieres algo hay que luchar y esforzarse por ello.

Por cierto, aún sigo en contacto con Yamazaki-kun, siempre me anima en las mañanas y en las noches. Me envía mensajes de Buenos días y Buenas noches.

Como me gustaría saber dónde está, no eh tenido la valentía de preguntarle donde se encuentra, tal vez aún día lo sepa.

A veces quisiera poder confesarme, decirle a Yamazaki-kun que lo quiero.

No sé cuándo lo haga.

Es hora de dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir temprano a clases.

 _:)_ _Makoto_ _:)_


	4. 4

_Fecha: xx-xxxxx-xxxx_

Estoy tan feliz, han pasado tantas cosas buenas el día de hoy, que no puedo dejar de sonreír.

En primer lugar, luego de tanto tiempo que llevo aquí he logrado tener una amiga su nombre es Inue Yuzu, es una chica muy amable y divertida, tiene cabello azulado y ojos de color negro.

Me recuerda un poco a Nagisa y a Haru, es muy extraño ya que puede ser tan infantil como Nagisa pero también tan seria como Haru y descubrí que cuando se trata de las clases que le fascinan se vuelve un Rei, muy extraño verdad.

Pero me agrada su compañía, incluso me ha dicho que me presentara a algunos de sus amigos para que yo no me sienta solo.

De verdad que es una gran amiga… estoy seguro que se llevaría muy bien con Rin-chan jejejeje.

Cuando vuelva a hablar con él, le contare de ella.

(^・ω・^ )

En segundo eh pasado todas las clases con notas altas, algunos maestros incluso me felicitaron por dichas notas.

Cuando lo supe me quede con la boca abierta, literalmente, fue vergonzoso cuando el maestro me lo dijo. Pero bueno, es que no pensaba que pasaría, no me había preparado muy bien para el examen, tanto así que casi me desmayo con solo ver el examen cuando íbamos a iniciar.

¡Pero es genial que haya pasado! ¡Agradezco a Dios por ayudarme y cuidarme! Le debo mucho.

Y bueno, lo tercero es que… hoy me encontré a Yamazaki-kun en la estación de trenes, justo cuando iba para mi departamento.

Después de tanto tiempo lo volví a ver, y cuando él me miro, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron entre y me dirigió esa sonrisa no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír torpemente.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Mientras esperamos a que pasara un tren conversamos, ambos nos sorprendimos y reímos cuando nos enteramos que los dos estábamos aquí y ni siquiera lo sabíamos muy cierto lo que dijo:

 _-Estando tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos –_

Que pequeño es el mundo ¿No?

También me dijo que él se encontraba estudiando administración de empresa, me dijo que era para cuando su padre se jubilara en unos años él se haría cargo de su empresa.

 _-Falta mucho para eso, así que cuando termine la carrera, realizare mi otro sueño, me uniré al cuerpo de policías-_

Sonreí de felicidad cuando escuche eso, estaba cumpliendo lo que me había dicho, él seguiría adelante.

Luego dijo algo que no eh podido olvidar.

 _-Makoto, ¿Qué te parece si este sábado tu y yo salimos a comer algo?-_

Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que hasta dolía, era seguro que mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. ¡Sousuke me estaba invitando a una CITA! ¡UNA CITA!

A como pude le respondí con un sí, luego por casualidad del destino el tren llego, en todo el trayecto no dijimos nada, estaba muy feliz, pero me daba pena hablarle.

No más entre al departamento y grite como una chica, es que cuando no ¡El chico que me gusta desde hace tiempo me invito a una cita!

En definitiva ha sido un gran día.

PD: Ya ansió que sea sábado.

:) _Makoto_ :)


	5. 5

_Fecha: xx-xxxxxx-xxxx_

No creo que pueda expresar lo feliz que me siento~

Hoy fui a salir con Sousuke, mi corazón aún no deja de palpitar de manera rápida, todo fue tranquilo y divertido.

En primera, Sousuke decidió venir a recogerme así que le envié por mensaje mi dirección, pase toda la mañana tan nervioso y probándome toda la ropa que tenía para ver cuál quedaba mejor.

También de que no dejaba de pensar que esto no era una cita, que estaba exagerando las cosas, no creo que a Sousuke le guste a alguien como yo o al menos que le gusten un chico.

Tan distraído estaba que no me di cuenta de que estaban golpeando a la puerta, salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche el sonido de llamada de mi teléfono.

Era Sousuke.

 _-Hola, ¿Makoto? ¿Estás bien?-_

 _-¡Hola Sousuke! S-si estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _-Es que llevo 10 minutos tocando la puerta y me preguntaba si me diste la dirección correcta…. O si me habré perdido…. De nuevo-_

No pude evitar soltar una risa a lo último que dijo, sé que es algo serio pero era divertido, pero luego recordé que aún estaba al teléfono con él.

 _-¡L-lo siento!-_

 _-Nah, no te preocupes-_

 _-¡Es cierto! ¡Ya voy a abrir la puerta!-_

 _-Ok-_

Terminamos la llamada y me dirigí a abrir la puerta y justo cuando la abrí quede frente a frente con él, no falta decir que me sonroje.

La verdad que Sousuke se veía guapo… bueno, más de lo que ya es /

 _-Bien, ¿Nos vamos? –_ Me preguntó Sousuke sacándome de mis pensamientos, al verle el rostro vi que sonreía, me sonroje más aún.

 _-S-sí, ¡Claro!-_

Luego de haber cerrado con llave el departamento, los dos estuvimos caminando, pasamos por un parque cercano, varias personas se encontraban ahí, parecía fácil perderse.

Para mi sorpresa sentí algo en mi mano izquierda y al voltear a ver mis ojos se abrieron a no más poder, mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada que hasta dolía.

¡Sousuke me tomaba de la mano!

Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa y rápidamente dijo:

 _-Así ninguno se podrá separar del otro-_

Mientras seguíamos caminando una sonrisa boba se había incrustado en mi rostro.

Cuando pasamos del parque Sousuke muy a mí pesar me soltó de la mano.

Fuimos a un local de videojuegos, estuvimos jugando por varias horas, hacía tiempo que no iba a este tipo de local, me divertí mucho ver como Sousuke sacaba su 'niño interior' mientras jugaba, lo que no se esperaba era mi carácter competitivo en los videojuegos, no hace falta decir que lo deje con la boca abierta. Entre los dos pagábamos las rondas de juego.

Al salir del local nos dimos cuenta que estaba oscureciendo, es cierto lo que dicen, el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando te diviertes.

Pero antes de poder articular una palabra…

 **¡Brrrg~!**

 _-Tal parece que mi estómago ha hablado –_ Comento Sousuke algo apenado por el sonoro rugido de su estómago.

Con una sonrisa de comprensión le dije que fuésemos a comer.

Sousuke nos guio a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca, se llamaba " _Café La Rosa~"_ me gustó mucho el nombre. Al entrar me sorprendí el estilo hogareño y relajante del lugar, logre observar a unas cuantas personas ahí.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas a una de las grandes ventanas de ahí, al llegar la mesera Sousuke pidió un cappuccino, yo un café con nata y un panecillo de chocolate.

Un agradable y cómodo silencio nos envolvió mientras esperábamos por nuestras ordenes, estábamos a gusto con la presencia del otro.

Nuestras órdenes llegaron, sentí babear al ver lo delicioso que se veía el panecillo y que decir cuando pobre el café con nata, estaba en mi mundo de ensueño mientras comía y bebía del café.

Una leve risa me saco de mi fantasía, y el dueño de ella no era nada más y nada menos que Sousuke, me veía con ojos llenos de alegría y una sonrisa en su rostro, me avergoncé a más no poder.

Lo mejor y peor fue cuando Sousuke pasó su pulgar sobre mi labio superior para quitar la nata que tenía, para luego lamerla de su dedo.

100% seguro que estaba más rojo que un tomate, avergonzado y tímido termine.

¡Estaba a punto de desmayarme! ¡Gracias a Dios que la mesera había llegado por la cuenta! Sino… hubiese estado tirado en el piso inconsciente.

Discutimos un poco debido a que Sousuke no me dejaba pagar mi parte, me sentía mal si dejaba que él pagase por todo, al final él pago por los dos.

 _-Makoto, no te preocupes, yo fui quien te envite, además no es ninguna molestia si se trata de ti-_

Ok, cuando dijo eso sentí desfallecer justo ahí mismo.

Ya era de noche cuando caminábamos hacia mi departamento, Sousuke insistió en que me acompañase hasta ahí. Volvimos a pasar por el mismo parque… me gustaría que me volviese a tomar de la mano.

Llegamos a la puerta, me voltee hacia él, nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio.

 _-Me divertí mucho Sousuke, muchas gracias-_

 _-Fue un placer, nos vemos pronto, cuídate-_

Antes de irse, con su mano izquierda revolvió mi cabello y me regalo una sonrisa, a la cual respondí con otra.

¡En verdad que fue ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida… al menos por ahora!

¡Gracias Dios por haberme dado esta oportunidad!

Ya me iré a dormir.

Tanta felicidad debería ser ilegal, jajaja.

 _:)_ _Makoto_ _:)_


	6. 6

_Fecha: xx-xxxxx-xxxx_

Han pasado unas semanas desde el sábado que fuimos a divertirnos y desde esa vez han habido muchas más salidas entre los dos. Me he intentado convencer que a lo mejor todas estas salidas solo son salidas de amigos, aunque siempre seamos nosotros dos.

Le conté a Yuzu y ella me aseguro que si eran Citas, sus palabras fueron:

 _-Makoto, si un chico te invita al cine, a dar un paseo o incluso a comer en un restaurante, es una cita y si no, no se entonces que es, porque déjame decirte que las salidas de amigos no son así-_

Ella tuvo razón en eso.

Hace 1 semana Sousuke me había dicho que me enseñaría a cocinar, la verdad era que quería aprender para poder cocinarle.

Había llegado el domingo por la mañana, yo ya había comprado todo lo necesario, íbamos a hacer Onigiris y Tonkatsu, Sousuke traía una bolsa y me dijo que era para después, deje mi curiosidad de lado, era el momento de cocinar.

Estando uno a la par del otro en la cocina (aun no logro superar que logramos encajar ahí) Sousuke me daba indicaciones y ejemplos visuales ya que él también se encontraba cocinando, así observaba como debía quedar.

Cuando le había preguntado qué porque el cocinaba una porción y yo otra, esto fue lo que dijo:

 _-Por si acaso tu porción se quema, al menos tendremos algo que comer –_

 _-¡Que malo eres Sousuke!-_

Sé que lo dijo en broma, pero aun así no pude evitar hacer un puchero. Solo para ver y escuchar como Sousuke se reía de mi actitud, cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

Al final, luego de que casi hago explotar la cocina (literalmente) logre realizar 3 Onigiris y Tonkatsu quemado (solo dos pedazos de cerdo sobrevivieron)…

Apesto en la cocina. (╥╯﹏╰╥)

Me asuste cuando Sousuke se ofreció a probar la "comida" que había hecho… Casi muero cuando lo vi toser como loco cuando probó los Onigiris, luego de tomar agua y masajearse un poco la garganta dijo:

 _-Makoto eso estaba salado… pensé que me trague un tarro completo de sal-_ Me dijo en voz ronca.

Yo no tarde en disculparme, él se negaba y me decía que estaba bien.

 _-Al ir aprendiendo se comenten errores, y en lo que respecta de cocinar siempre se tiene que probar, además a pesar de que estuviesen salados, la consistencia y la forma eran excelentes-_

Ante sus palabras no pude evitar sonrojarme, al menos algo me había salido bien, bueno un poco. Luego de ello y por obvias razones Sousuke no siguió probando la comida.

Estaba listo para ir a comer lo que él había cocinado, que de por si se veía delicioso, pero él me detuvo tomándome del brazo y me dijo:

 _-Aún falta una cosa –_ Yo le miré confuso ya que no sabía que era lo que faltaba.

Me dijo que me quedara en la cocina mientras el regresaba a la sala y cuando regreso traía consigo la bolsa que trajo consigo cuando entro.

 _-Makoto ¿Sabes cómo hornear un pastel?_ –

 _\- ¡Si! –_

 _-Entonces hagamos uno-_

Fue muy divertido a decir verdad, parecíamos niños jugando con los ingredientes, hace mucho que no preparaba un pastel me emocionaba saber cómo quedaría.

De lo emocionado me decidí a glasearlo yo, cuando lo estaba haciendo tenía un poco de glaseado en mí mejilla, pero no le di mucha importancia…

Hasta que sentí como algo húmedo pasado sobre mi mejilla por el rabillo del ojo vi que era y abriendo mis ojos y mi cara sonrojada a más no poder al ver que ¡ese algo húmedo era la lengua de Sousuke!

Estábamos tan cerca, solo unos pocos centímetros nos separaban…

Entonces sucedió, Sousuke y yo nos estábamos besando, era un beso tan dulce, tierno y lleno de amor, cuando nos separamos dijo:

 _-Makoto… me gustas, me gustas desde hace mucho ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?-_

Ante sus palabras sentí explotar mi corazón de alegría, unas cuantas lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, sonreí y me abalance a sus brazos.

 _-T-tu también me gustas Sousuke y ¡Sí! Si quiero ser tu novio-_

Luego de eso pasamos una tarde muy romántica comiendo lo que preparamos, conversábamos de vez en cuando o solo nos quedábamos abrazados y dándonos unos cuantos besos, hasta que Sousuke tuvo que irse.

Con todo esto no he parado de sonreír, no creo dejar de hacerlo dentro de poco, jejejeje quien diría verdad, ahora soy novio de Sousuke~

Lo que nunca pensé que sucedería, pero al final fue todo lo contrario.

Un nuevo dia me espera

 _^^ Makoto~_


	7. 7

_Fecha: xx-xxxxxx-xxxx_

¡Ha sido genial!

Aún no me creo que Sousuke sea mi novio, cada día que paso con el me enamoro más y más.

Es tan atento, cariñoso y sobre todo romántico~

Quién lo diría, a pesar de su semblante de chico rudo, el en verdad es tierno, casi siempre siento que estoy con un oso de peluche, aún recuerdo que cuando se lo mencione él se sonrojo, se veía tan tierno.

Hemos ido al cine varias veces, Sousuke me ha invitado a comer a restaurantes, salimos a pasear por el parque o solo nos quedamos en el departamento de alguno de los dos y pasamos el tiempo junto, cocinando, conversando o viendo la televisión.

Hace una semana le mencione a Sousuke algo muy importante…. Quería presentarlo con mis padres, a pesar de algunas protesta que puso debido a que no se sentía seguro, él al final accedió en conocerlos.

Hoy viernes llegamos a Iwatobi, hace tiempo que no venía por aquí y me hace feliz estar de regreso y volver a ver de nuevo a mi familia, en especial a los gemelos.

En todo el trayecto de viaje le estuve hablando a Sousuke acerca de mis padres y hermanos, al parecer su nerviosismos se esfumo gracias a ello, aunque luego el nervioso era yo, no por mis padres ya que ellos saben que me gusta un chico y que es Sousuke, sino que es por Ran y Ren, no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar, así que antes de salir del departamento llame a casa y avise que llegaría con un "amigo".

Ya estando cerca de casa, quise ir a visitar a Haru, pero él está en un viaje a Australia junto a Rin y regresará hasta dentro de otras 3 semanas, además que Rei y Nagisa se encuentran en exámenes, mejor no molestarlos, además de que ya está oscureciendo. Estando cara a cara con la puerta, trague saliva, tenía las manos sudorosas y malos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, gracias a Sousuke que me dio su apoyo cuando me sostuvo mi mano con la suya.

Al abrir la puerta con la llave que tengo, como siempre dije:

 _-¡Ya estoy en casa!-_

No más dije eso y claramente escucho varios pasos y cuando me di cuenta era envuelto en un abrazo por parte de mis hermanos. Se veían tan felices de verme, yo también a ellos y sin más de devolví el abrazo escuchando como se reían.

 _-Onii-chan ¿Quién es él? –_ Había preguntado Ren algo tímido, me sonroje al haberme olvidado por completo de que Sousuke estaba ahí.

 _-Él es mi compañero y pasará el fin de semana con nosotros-_ Fue lo que les dije con una sonrisa.

 _-Hola, soy Sousuke Yamazaki, un gusto en conocerlos niños –_ Se presentó Sousuke con una sonrisa.

 _-Mucho gusto soy Ran Tachibana y él es mi hermano Ren Tachibana-_ Saludó Ran, y ambos gemelos le dieron la mano, lo cual Sousuke estrecho cada una.

Luego de esa pequeña presentación, los niños decidieron jugar con Sousuke en la sala, mientras yo me dirigí hacia la cocina encontrándome con mis padres. Al verme, mamá corrió y me abrazo a lo cual yo devolví el abrazo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, papá luego se unió al abrazo, estaba tan feliz de volver a verlos y ellos a mí.

Al separarnos comenzaron a hacerme preguntas de como me encontraba, como iba en clases, mis nuevos amigos, al poco tiempo escuchamos a Ren llamar a "Sou nii-chan", yo reí ante ello y les dije a mis padres que los gemelos estaban jugando con el "amigo" que les había contado antes de venir.

Mamá y papá sonrieron, aunque luego me regañaron ya que no les había presentado con él, así que los tres nos dirigimos hacia la sala, encontrándonos con un Sousuke, Ran, Ren sonrientes, mamá les menciono a los niños que se fuesen a lavar las manos para comer, lo que ellos salieron corriendo a hacerlo.

Sousuke se levantó algo apenado y se dirigio hacia nosotros, yo en cambio me sonroje y me coloque al lado de él, tome su mano y con nervios les dije:

 _-M-mamá, p-papá, él es Sousuke y e-es mi n-novio-_

 _-Es un placer conocerlos Señores Tachibana-_

A este momento ambos estábamos nerviosos ya que mis padres quedaron en silencio, lo único que hacían era observarnos y ya, antes de que me diera un ataque mamá comenzó a reír.

 _-El placer es nuestro-_ Había dicho papá con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a Sousuke, quien la estrecho.

 _-Estamos feliz de poder conocer al chico de quien tanto habla alegremente nuestro hijo-_

 _-Espero que estés haciendo feliz a nuestro hijo, Sousuke-_ Esta vez fue papá quien hablo.

 _-Siempre, es mi prioridad número 1, ustedes pueden confiar en mí, señores Tachibana-_ Respondió Sousuke.

 _-Cariño, nada de formalidades puedes llamarnos mamá y papá-_ Menciono mamá con una sonrisa al igual que papá.

Ante esas palabras no pude evitar el sonrojarme, Sousuke estaba en las mismas que yo.

10 minutos después todos nos encontrábamos en la mesa cenando en familia, fue divertido cenar de nuevo junto a ellos, conversábamos alegremente, reíamos y bromeábamos.

Cuando terminamos de comer y lavar los platos, mis padres les dijeron a los niños acerca de Sousuke y yo.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, eso me dolia, no quería que mis hermanos me odiaran, yo los amo mucho y eso me destrozaría.

 _-¡Yo quería casarme con Sousuke nii-san! –_

Me ahogue con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser como loco ante lo exclamado por ambos pequeños, es decir, ¿Quién no reaccionaria así al escuchar a tus hermanos el decir que se casaran con tu novio?

Aunque a regañadientes ya que no podían estar con Sousuke, ambos gemelos aceptaron nuestra relación.

Será un gran fin de semana… al parecer Sousuke ya término de ducharse, será mejor que me vaya cambiando para vayamos a dormir.

Qué bueno que mamá nos dejó compartir habitación, me sentiría muy solo sin tener a Sousuke a mi lado en las noches.

^^ _Makoto~_


	8. 8

_Fecha: xx-xxxxxx-xxxx_

Ayer luego de 1 año de no vernos, todos los chicos del equipo de natación tanto de Iwatobi como Samezuka e incluso invite con ayuda de Sousuke a Yuzu-chan junto a otro chico quien es el mejor amigo de ella y amigo mío.

Su nombre es Masato Mizuiiro, tiene 20 años (así es 2 años mayor que nosotros) de 1.80 cm de estatura, cabellera celeste y ojos de color negro… a decir verdad no lo conozco muy bien jejejeje.

Cuando nosotros 4 llegamos a casa de Haru (ya que como siempre era nuestro lugar de reunión) al entrar nos dirigimos a la sala de estar y ahí se encontraban Haru, Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Momotaro-kun, Nitori-kun e incluso Mikoshiba-san.

 _-Hola chicos-_ Dije llamando la atención de todos quienes respondieron a mi saludo.

 _-¡Mako-chan! ¡Sou-chan!/¡Sousuke-senpai!-_ Nos saludó Nagisa y Momotaro-kun para luego proceder a abalanzársenos encima y darnos un abrazo en cual correspondí.

 _-¡Nagisa-kun!/¡Momo-kun!-_ Les reprendieron Rei y Nitori-kun.

Fui sacado de mi estado de alegría al escuchar una risas detrás de mí, entonces me sonrojo de la vergüenza, me había olvidado por completo de Yuzu-chan y su amigo.

 _-Gomen, chicos pueden pasar-_ Les dije cosa que extraño a los demás chicos pero luego vieron sorprendidos a mis dos invitados.

 _-Buenas Tardes…-_ Saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

 _-Mi nombre es Yuzu Inue…-_ Comenzó diciendo Yuzu-chan, se presentaran en conjunto.

 _-Y yo Masato Mizuiiro…-_ Luego Masato-san.

 _-Un placer en conocerlos-_ Terminaron de decir ambos al mismo tiempo.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos ante su presentación, estaban bien sincronizados al hablar.

 _-Neh~ Yu-kun eres una mentirosa, me prometiste SARDINAS y PISCINA y no veo ni una ni la otra-_ Termino de decir Masato-san con un puchero y pude ver como los ojos de Haru se iluminaban ante las palabras de Masato-san.

- _Sabía que solo de esa manera ibas a venir, Masa-chan-_ Le respondió Yuzu-chan con una sonrisa ganando un gruñido por parte de su amigo, para luego ver a un sonrojado Rin- _¡Shark!_

Se me olvido decirles que Yuzu-chan y Rin ya llevan algunos meses en contacto, gracias a mi persona（ﾉ´∀`）y me atrevo de decir que ambos se gustan, en primera Yuzu-chan me lo dijo y en segunda por las veces que Rin me ha llamado para saber con ella cuando no puede contestarle.

Yo sabía que ellos se iban a gustar jajajaja. (๑و•̀ω•́)و

Luego de terminar todas las presentaciones todos nos fuimos a un pequeño Bar cerca, Mikoshiba-san y Sousuke nos llevaron ahí en sus autos (en su cumpleaños el papá de Sousuke le envió un auto como regalo), ya que en la casa de Haru no alcanzábamos todos, éramos demasiados, al llegar juntamos 2 mesas para poder estar todos.

El orden en que nos sentamos fue Mikoshiba-san, Gou, Rin, Yuzu-chan, Masato-san, Haru (quien para sorpresa de todos insistió sentarse junto a Masato-san), Yo, Sousuke, Nitori-kun, Momotaro-kun, Nagisa y Rei.

Fue muy divertido estar de nuevo juntos, recordar los momentos juntos… ver como Rin intentaba coquetear con Yuzu-chan y como Gou lo avergonzaba en frente de ella, pobrecito. Una cosa que no pude pasar por alto fue como es que conforme charlaban cada vez más (otra sorpresa para todos) Haru tenía un pequeño, casi no visible sonrojo, gracias a Masato-san quien solo sonreía y seguía charlando con él.

 _-¡Haru-chan ya encontró pareja!-_ Bueno, eso era algo esperarse de Nagisa, sin exagerar, Rin escupió la cerveza que se estaba bebiendo por la sorpresa y para mala suerte esta cayo en la cara de Momotaro-kun.

 _-¡Rin-senpai!-_ Se quejó Momotaro-kun mientras se limpiaba la cara, Mikoshiba-san solo atino a reírse debido a lo que le había pasado a su hermano menor.

 _-¡¿De qué rayos hablas Nagisa?!-_ Grito Rin luego de toser un poco.

 _-Haru-chan/Haruka-san ha estado muy interesado en Masa-chan, al igual que Masa-chan-_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo Nagisa y Yuzu-chan con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Todos solo podíamos ver de Nagisa a Yuzu y luego de nuevo a Nagisa, sí que esa noche se llenó de sorpresas.

 _-¡Wow! ¡Yuzu-chan y yo estamos sincronizados!-_ Dijo Nagisa para luego levantarse de su asiento e ir a abrazar a Yuzu, como consecuencia resulto un celoso Rin.

 _-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Yuzu-chan y Nagisa, Haru?-_ Hable yo llamando la atención de todos y volviendo las miradas hacia Haru y Masato-san.

 _-Tch, ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que indagar en la vida privada de uno?-_ Dijo de manera seria Masato-san, Haru solo se nos quedaba viendo como si nada, aunque pude notar que estaba un poco nervioso.

 _-Dai, non essere così scontroso-_ Le hablo Yuzu.

 _-_ _Beh sai che non mi piace questo genere di cose-_ Le respondió Masato-san _-_ _Non ricordo se mi dai sardine._

 _-Está bien, contigo no se puede-_ Dijo algo enfadada Yuzu-chan para luego buscar en su bolso (si, llevaba uno) y sacar lo que era una lata de… ¿Sardinas? Y dárselas a Masato-san, quien felizmente la tomo.

 _-Arigato~ Bunny-chan~ -_

Después de eso, seguimos charlando y riendo, Sousuke se mantenía callado, solo respondiendo cuando era necesario o le preguntaban algo, bueno él nunca ha sido alguien de muchas palabras al igual que Haru.

Los que dirigían la conversación eran Nagisa, Momotaro-kun, Mikoshiba-san, Yuzu-chan y Rin. Los demás estábamos más callados hablando entre nosotros de vez en cuando.

Al final salimos del bar a las 3:00 am, se puede decir que estábamos algo ebrios, Mikoshiba-san y Sousuke no tantos ya que ambos eran los conductores y yo pues, no me gusta tomar mucho.

Mikoshiba-san llevaba a Rin, Gou, Momotaro-kun, Nitori-kun y Yuzu-chan ya que Gou la invito a quedarse con ella y Rin (principalmente por Rin) Sousuke nos llevaba a mí, Rei, Nagisa, Haru y Masato-san, el ultimo se quedó en casa de Haru (invitado por el mismo Haru)

Al final Sousuke y yo fuimos a casa de mis padres, todos estaban dormidos y lo bueno es que tenía mi llave, así que Sousuke y yo entramos sin despertar a nadie y nos dirigimos directo a la cama.

Al día siguiente (hoy), mis padres nos preguntaron cómo es que nos había ido y a qué hora habíamos llegado y cosas como esa. Pasamos toma la mañana con mis padres y mis hermanos. A eso de la tarde nos volvimos reunir ya que lamentablemente nosotros 4 teníamos que irnos de vuelta a Tokio (っ˘̩︵˘̩)っ Ya estoy cursando el 2 año en mi carrera, al igual que Sousuke y Yuzu-chan, Masato-san está en 4 año de Gastronomía y bueno, las clases llaman~

Regresamos a Tokio a eso de las 6:00pm, resulto ser una gran reunión, viejos amigos, nuevo amigos y nuevos romances~

Pude ver claramente las miradas cómplices entre Yuzu-chan y Rin, como es que se comportaban Haru y Masato-san, los chicos llegaron a despedirse de nosotros, Yuzu-chan le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Rin quien se sonrojo y Masato revolvió de manera cariñosa el cabello de Haru.

 _-Nos vemos Dolphin-chan~ -_ Hasta apodo le había dado a Haru.

Todos nos despedimos con un abrazo y la promesa de vernos pronto.

En definitiva fue una gran noche, espero se vuelva a repetir pronto y que los chicos puedan formalizar su relación.

Bueno, es hora de dormir, mañana me toca un día difícil.

^^ _Makoto~_

Vamos, no seas así de gruñón- _Dai, non essere così scontroso_

Bien sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de cosas- _Beh sai che non mi piace questo genere di cose_

Lo olvidaré si me das las sardinas- _Non ricordo se mi dai sardine._

 ** _No confíen mucho en esas cosas, todo lo saque de traductor google así que no se si están bien xD_**

 ** _Otra cosa, es que perdón por la demora QAQ pero ya que estoy libre me centrare en esta historia y quienes lean "Sousuke x Todos" No se preocupen estoy trabajando en los one shot, pero no serán publicados aun._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	9. 9: NAVIDAD

Todos se encontraban reunidos en casa de Haru para poder celebrar la Navidad y cuando digo todos, son todos, inclusos los hermanos de Makoto se encuentraban ahí con ellos. Sus padres (los de Makoto, los de Nagisa, los de Rei y los de Haru realizaron su propia reunión de Navidad de ahí que mis hermanos se quedaron con nosotros).

Seijuuro se encontraba disfrazado de Santa Claus, Gou de la señora Claus, Nagisa, Nitori, Momo, Ran y Ren estaban disfrazados de duendes navideños y el resto de ellos tenían cuernos de reno en la cabeza… Masato llevaba puesta una nariz roja representando a Rodolfo… a decir verdad se veía gracioso, pero a él no le incomodaba y jugaba con los niños, sin darse cuenta que con ello hacia sonrojar a cierto chico de ojos azules.

Haru con ayuda de Sousuke y de Rin cocinaron la cena, había varios platillos de comida y un hermoso pastel de navidad, y claro Saba, ella nunca va a fallar y ahora acompañada con sardina.

Al comer, todo se volvió algo animado Nagisa y Momo comenzaron a comer como si nunca en su vida lo hubiesen hecho, alegando que era la comida más deliciosa que habían probado, eliminando la contribución que hizo Rin al cocinar, pero este no se encontraba deprimido ya que Yuzu si lo había notado y agradecido. Ran y Ren se unieron al revuelo a pesar de que Makoto intentara que no lo hicieran.

Luego de intentar y lograr controlar de nuevo la situación, debido a que ya era demasiado tarde, Ran y Ren fueron a dormir una de las dos habitaciones extras de la casa de Haru.

 _-¡Es hora de los regalos!-_ Gritaron Seijuro, Nagisa y Momo.

A decir verdad todos antes habían hecho una rifa del santa secreto para hacerlo más interesante. Ya todos se encontraban sentados en el sofá y el piso en forma circular, cada uno con el regalo de su santa secreto en manos.

 _-¿Y quién va a ser el primero?-_ Pregunto Gou quien se encontraba sentada junto a Seijuro y Yuzu en el sofá.

 _-¡Yo!-_ Hablo emocionado Nagisa, quien se levantó del piso y se dirigió hacia Nitori con una sonrisa en su rostro- _¡Ten Ai-chan! Espero te guste._

 _-G-gracias Nagisa-san-_ Dijo el de cabello gris totalmente rojo, que al abrir su regalo se encontró dentro unos pares de ropa interior femenina.

 _-¡Los escogí yo mismo y de tu talla!-_

Aun avergonzado, Nitori se giró a su izquierda donde se encontraba Yuzu y le dio un regalo envuelto en un papel celeste.

 _-Espero le guste Yuzu-san-_ Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Así fueron como poco a poco se fueron dando y recibiendo los regalos de navidad, Yuzu había recibido una hermosa pulsera de plata, Seijuro recibió un álbum de fotos con unas cuantas de Gou dentro por parte de Yuzu (teniendo en cuenta que de Rin no las viera), el de Sousuke fue una camiseta negra de su banda favorita autografiada por parte de Seijuro (suerte que Seijuro era el mejor amigo del hermano menor de uno de los integrantes), Rei recibió un set completo de Enciclopedias por parte de Sousuke, el regalo que Makoto recibió fue un libro de misterio y de entretenimiento gracias a Rei.

Gou obtuvo una revista de hombres musculosos y entradas a un evento de fisicoculturismo por parte de Makoto, basta decir que Gou casi se desmaya de la emoción (para desagrado de Seijuro y Rin), a Rin le regalaron una sudadera de color gris en la cual el gorro(? De esta tenia forma de la cabeza de un tiburón gracias a Gou, Momo salto de la alegría y a los brazos de su senpai de cabello rojo cuando este le obsequio una entrada de un zoológico pero principalmente un pase especial en la sección de insecto exóticos que se encontraban ahí, Nagisa recibió una caja de Chocolates y un cupón de "todo lo que puedas comer" de un restaurante.

Todos quedaron callados, ya habían obsequiado y recibido los regalos, pero aún faltaban 2 personas que no lo había hecho, Masato y Haruka, al ser conscientes de ello, todos los quedaron viendo fijamente.

 _-¡Nanase-san y Masato-san son los últimos!-_ Grito emocionado Momotarou.

 _-Yo opino que Masa-chan sea el primero en dar el regalo-_ Opino Yuzu, ganando un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todos- _Vamos Masa-chan, quiero ver que le regalaras a Haruka-san._

 _-Está bien-_ Respondió este, quien se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a una habitación, minutos después regreso con una bolsa en mano y una caja mediana envuelta en un hermoso papel azul y un listo blanco con celeste – _A decir verdad no me sentí cómodo al no darles algo a todos ustedes, así que les traje esto-_ Procedió a sacar de la bolsa varias bufandas de diferentes colores y se las dio a cada uno de los chicos menos a Haru – _Espero te guste, lo hice yo mismo, Feliz Navidad Haruka-_ Entonces le entrego la caja.

Haru emocionado abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro, así que lo saco para que los demás lo vieran, era un hermoso peluche de un Delfín.

 _-E-es hermoso, muchas gracias-_ Respondió Haru abrazando cariñosamente al delfín a su pecho con un sonrojo en su rostro.

- _Etto, Nanase-san, ¿Dónde está su regalo para Mizuiiro-san?-_ Pregunto Nitori al ver que el de ojos azules no tenía nada junto a él.

Al escuchar eso todos se fijaron en él esperando a ver que le iba a dar al mayor, Haru se sonrojo aún más y de uno de sus bolsillos, saco una pequeña caja rectangular y se la entregó a Masato sin hacer contacto visual.

Masato con tranquilidad abrió la pequeña caja, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, su rostro se sonrojo y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos dejo la caja de lado y atrajo a Haru a sus brazos envolviendo en un gran abrazo.

Los demás chicos solo veían la escena que sus amigos estaban haciendo, entonces alguien hablo.

- _Felicidades chicos-_ Era Yuzu quien sonreía alegremente.

Entonces todos se acercaron y vieron lo que había en la caja, dentro de ella había una prueba de embarazo (especial para donceles) y la cual el resultado era positivo.

 _-Es el mejor regalo de todos, muchas gracias Haruka-_ Dijo Masato para luego darle un beso en los labios a Haru.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante ello, pero luego felices al ver lo emocionado que se encontraban.

Si que había sido una Navidad muy divertida e interesante, llena de alegría, felicidad y amor.


	10. 10

_Xx – xxxxxxx - xxxx_

Esta semana fue muy intensa.

La verdad que sí, hace unos meses que termine la universidad y me gradué al igual que Sousuke y quien ahora es jefe de policía, debo decir que le queda MUY BIEN~ y yo, bueno me volví maestro de secundaria en una de las escuelas de Tokio y los sábados doy clases de natación a niños en la piscina de la misma escuela.

Ahora ambos tenemos 24 años, y vivimos juntos en una cómoda casa de 2 pisos de color café y blanco, con un bello jardín en el frente y un gran patio trasero la cual entre ambos logramos comprar.

Esta semana me la pase revisando exámenes y pasando notas, hasta tarde, gracias a Yuzu-chan que me ayudo, creo que sin ella no lo hubiese logrado, es difícil ser maestro, aunque mis alumnos son buenos y bien portados… aunque tienden a molestarme cuando Sousuke me llega a dejar o a traer a la escuela, lo cual termina conmigo con un rostro totalmente rojo.

Oh, hablando de Yuzu-chan, ella se volvió maestra de kínder, y en veces me ayuda, Masato-san ahora es dueño de un hermoso restaurante y en el cual él mismo es el chef.

Eso me recuerda, ahora él y Haru están viviendo juntos en otra parte aquí en Tokio, más ahora que Haru tiene 4 meses de embarazo, aún estoy sorprendido cuando lo anuncio en nuestra celebración de Navidad, el más sorprendido fue Masato-san, no paró de sonreír en toda la noche. La semana pasada fui a visitar a Haru quien debido a su condición se retiró del nado profesional y trabaja medio tiempo en un pequeño café (y aunque no lo crean, ese café fue un regalo de Masato-san), me conto luego de casi 4 años de relación que lleva con Masato-san me conto que a pesar de ello y que pronto serán padre, aun no tienen planes para realizar una boda, pero que están muy felices.

Yuzu-chan y Rin también viven juntos a unas calles lejos de donde Sousuke y yo vivimos, a como dije ella es maestra de kínder y Rin al igual que Haru, dejo la natación profesional luego de ganar una medalla de oro y un trofeo la última competencia, ahora es policía y compañero de trabajo de Sousuke.

De los demás chicos, pues aún siguen estudiando y trabajando, muy pronto se graduaran.

Bueno, a lo que estaba hablando, en esta semana ocurrió un evento muy, pero MUY IMPORTANTE que me tiene emocionado hasta la medula.

Sousuke

…

…

…

…

¡ME PROPUSO MATRIMONIO! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧

Fue tan romántico y tierno que me enamore más de Sousuke.

El miércoles me levante como cualquier otro día para ir a trabajar, extrañamente Sousuke se había ido a trabajar temprano ese día, fue tan amable que me dejo hecho el desayuno para que yo no me dilatase, y por mi raro que fuera también me dejo una pequeña nota.

 _"_ _Te eh preparado el desayuno,_

 _Espero sea de tu agrado_

 _Y que pases un gran día en tu trabajo_

 _Att: Sousuke"_

Un lindo detalle, luego de terminar de desayunar y alistarme me fui a trabajar en el auto de Sousuke (Ya no lo ocupa ya que ahora utiliza el de policía) bueno ahora es prácticamente mío. Llegue temprano a clases y por muy extraño que pareciera todos mis alumnos estaban callados.

No le preste mucha importancia ya que esto a veces pasa así que sin más comencé a dar mis clases.

*

Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar las clases, uno de mis alumnos hablo.

 _-Makoto-sensei, creo que tiene sucia su ropa-_

 _-¿Eh?-_ Entonces vi hacia abajo y si era cierto… creía que era por la hamburguesa que los chicos me regalaron- _T-tienes razón-_

 _-Yo tengo una mudada para que pueda usar-_ Me respondió otro alumno.

 _-¡N-no podría hacer eso!-_

 _-Nada de peros, usted es nuestro sensei y queremos que se vea muy bien-_ Eso último era sospechoso, pero a duras penas accedí y me retire al baño de profesores para cambiarme.

Consistía en una camisa de salir manga larga café, un pantalón de salir negro, me sorprendí mucho de que la ropa me quedara muy bien y se notaba de que era nueva, recién comprada. Terminando de cambiarme regrese al salón a recoger mis cosas como si nada, pero al rato que entre escuche a alguien.

 _-¿Esta listo para irnos, Makoto-sensei?-_ Al escuchar esa voz, me di vuelta sonrojado encontrándome cara a cara con Sousuke, quien vestia una hermosa camiseta de salir manga larga blanca con una corbata turquesa y un pantalón negro.

 _-¿S-sousuke? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-_ Pregunte completamente sonrojado.

 _-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Vine por ti para cenar, por supuesto-_ Dijo como si nada sonriéndome, entonces en ese momento me di cuenta de que en el salón solo estábamos nosotros dos.

No dijimos más y salimos de la escuela, Sousuke llevaba mis cosas en una mano y me tomaba de la mano con la otra, al salir observe que solo se encontraba el auto de Sousuke, lo que decía que él había llegado en taxi o Rin le había dado aventón.

Dentro del auto y este en marcha, estaba curioso de donde iríamos, donde me llevaría Sousuke. Al final llegamos a un lujoso restaurante, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido ya que a pesar de las citas que hemos tenido, nunca me acostumbre a visitar este tipo de lugares.

Al entrar nos topados con la recepcionista.

 _-Buenas tardes caballeros, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-_ Nos habló la joven.

 _-Hice una reservación de Yamazaki-_ Contesto Sousuke con una sonrisa, no me gusto como se sonrojo aquella chica.

 _-¡Oh sí! Acompáñenme por favor-_

A parte de ese pequeño momento de celos, el almuerzo fue bastante interesante y romántico, pasamos toda la tarde ahí conversando y riendo, mi rostro no paraba de sonrojar con las veces que Sousuke decía cosas… algo privadas… o las veces que me daba cuando yo menos lo esperaba.

Una sonrisa boba se me planto en el rostro, este tipo de cosas hacen que me enamora aún más de Sousuke, a pesar de ser alguien serio y un poco rudo, conmigo se porta tan amable y cariñoso, me hace sentir especial.

Al salir note que ya era tarde ya que pude observa el bello ocaso, al parecer Sousuke aún me quería llevar a otro lugar, así que nos volvimos a subir al auto, esta vez llegamos al bello parque de Tokio, la vista era preciosa, casi de quedarse viéndola para siempre. Nos detuvimos cuando quedamos frente a un pequeño estanque que había allí y Sousuke que puso frente de mí.

 _-Makoto, tengo que decirte algo muy importante que decirte-_ Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que incluso sentí miedo.

 _-¿S-sousuke?-_

 _-Déjame hablar por favor, me gustaste de la primera vez que te vi en aquel concurso que se realizó en Iwatobi, y aún más cada vez que veía esa sonrisa angelical en tu rostro o los sonrojos que aparecían cuando estabas avergonzado, y cuando aceptaste ser mi novio me sentí tan pero tan alegre que no lo podía creer y todos estos años juntos no los cambiaría por nada del mundo… pero-_ Con eso me puse muy nervioso y aún más cuando él no me veía a los ojos-

 _-¿Pero?-_ Pregunte nervioso.

 _-Pero ya no quiero que tú seas mi novio…-_

No lo podía creer, al escuchar esas palabras pude sentir como mi corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos, claramente sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante tanto dolor… ¿Cómo era posible que Sousuke me hiciera esto?

Antes de poder hablar y reclamarle ya con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, él me detuvo.

 _-No llores, aun no eh terminado- ¿_ Aún hay más? Pensé mientras cerraba los ojos _–Ya no quiero que tú seas mi novio porque quiero que seas mi esposo-_ Al escuchar eso me descoloco, abrí por completo mis ojos y observe a Sousuke sobre un rodilla sosteniendo un caja con un hermoso anillo dentro.

 _-¡E-eres un idiota! ¡Me diste un gran susto!-_ Le grite con lágrimas aun saliendo de mis ojos pero ahora de felicidad, y un sonrojo en mi rostro, para luego abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo por el cuello quedando ambos en el suelo.

 _-¿Eso es un sí?-_ pregunto un tanto inseguro ahora de espalda en el suelo.

 _-¡Sí, acepto ser tú esposo!-_

Luego de que yo aceptara ambos nos levantamos del suelo y Sousuke procedió a colocar el anillo en mi dedo, estaban tan feliz pero luego…

 ** _¡Felicidades Makoto-sensei! –_** Mis alumnos salieron de la nada y estaban todos juntos, incluso algunos tenían pancartas de felicitaciones y una donde estaba un dibujo de Sousuke y mío besándonos.

En ese momento me sentía super avergonzado y feliz, feliz ya que mis queridos alumnos me apoyaban y me felicitaron pero super avergonzado ya que ellos vieron todo, mi vieron llorando y a punto de hacer un escándalo.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que Sousuke me besaba en los labios, me sonroje más cuando escuche a los chicos diciendo _"Oooooh"_ o silbando.

 _-Muchas gracias Makoto, me haces el hombre más feliz-_

Luego de eso los chicos se acercaron y nos felicitaron, claro no faltaron las bromas.

A pesar de lo feliz que estaba, esa noche y la siguiente Sousuke se durmió en el sofá de la sala, eso fue por hacerme pasar por esa triste escena en el parque.

Pues… así es una semana estresante sumándole el hecho que mis alumnos no dejan de tener conversaciones conmigo acerca de Sousuke… sip una semana estresante pero ¡con un final feliz!

Le pediré a Yuzu-chan, Gou-chan y a Nagisa que me ayuden con los planes de la boda~

 _^^ Makoto_


	11. 11

En una de las tantas casas en Tokio vive una pareja de la cual ambas personas son hombres, pero justo en estos momentos solo uno de ellos se encontraba dentro de ella y a decir verdad estaba totalmente nervioso.

Makoto Tachibana se encontraba caminando de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha, de un lado a otro por toda la casa, mientras mordisqueaba con ansiedad sus uñas, ¡Ese día era el gran día!...

 **¡HOY ERA SU BODA!**

Sousuke se había ido a trabajar ese día desde temprano y luego se alistaría donde Rin para después dirigirse en dirección a la iglesia en donde se supone el castaño ya estaría terminando de arreglarse y solo comenzar la ceremonia.

Mientras tanto Sousuke no estaba, Makoto se suponía que tendría que ver las últimas cosas de la boda, lo cual tendría que haber empezado desde las 9:00 am y ya eran las 1:30 pm, lo que decía que solo faltaba 1 hora y media para que la boda comenzara y ni rastro de que Nagisa, Gou o Yuzu aparecían, quienes eran los que le ayudaban en la preparación de todo, volviendo al pobre castaño un manojo completo de nervios, aún tenía que terminar de ajustar su traje.

Tan distraído y preocupado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entraba en su casa, ni siquiera escucho los pasos que se acercaban hacía él, solo hasta que sintió como una mano caía sobre su hombre y del susto gritó y dio un brinco. Asustado lentamente volteo y se topó con tres pares de ojos viéndolo con gracia.

-¡NO VUELVAN A ASUSTARME DE ESA MANERA!- Grito Makoto, en cambio recibió risas por parte de sus dos amigas y amigo -¿Por qué vienen a esta hora? ¡Se suponía que tendrían que venir en la mañana!

-No te preocupes Makoto-senpai, no habíamos venido porque Yuzu-chan y yo estábamos viendo todo lo de la boda para que tú no te estresaras con eso- Respondió Gou, quien junto a Yuzu sonreían.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué no me avisaron nada?- Esta vez ambas chicas voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido a Nagisa quien reía nerviosamente.

-Disculpa Mako-chan, yo no pude avisarte ya que Shiro-kun no me dejaba salir de la cama, ni siquiera alcanzar mi teléfono- Justifico sonrojado y con un puchero.

-Está bien, no importa Nagisa, yo... yo lo entiendo- Respondió Makoto con un sonrojo en su rostro

-Muy bien, basta de parloteo aun necesitamos que te pruebes el traje de nuevo para los ajuste y claro...- Makoto comenzó a sudar frio cuando vio las sonrisas en los rostros de sus 3 amigos- ¡El maquillaje!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Iba a ser la hora y media más larga para Makoto.

 _Mientras tanto:_

Sousuke se encontraba en casa de Rin arreglándose para su boda y a decir verdad se encontraba completamente nervioso aunque no lo pareciera, pero como Rin lo conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo, sabía muy bien cómo se sentía.

-Sousuke hermano, cálmate por favor, no hay nada que pueda salir mal- Dijo Rin intentando calmar al más alto.

-Pero ¿Y si falta algo? ¿Qué tal si Makoto no llega?-

-Por favor, Makoto te ama y es incapaz de dejarte plantado en el altar- El pelirrojo entonces observo su reloj, solo faltaban 15 minutos para las 3 de la tarde - Bueno, es hora de irnos a la iglesia, haya te terminas de arreglar el saco, rápido hombre que tenemos que llegar antes que la novia- Termino de decir con una sonrisa burlona a lo que Sousuke respondió con otra.

-Si tienes razón Rin, no puedo hacer esperar a mi novia- Entonces vio directo a los ojos a su amigo- ¿Y para cuando tu boda?

Antes esto Rin se atraganto con su saliva y comenzó a toser a lo loco, a lo que Sousuke amablemente le golpeaba suave la espalda mientras contenía la risa.

-E-eso Hmn… B-bueno aún lo estamos hablando-

Ambos amigos subieron al auto del pelirrojo y se dirigieron en marcha a la iglesia. Al llegar a dicho lugar lograron observar cómo se encontraba adornado con flores blancas y cintas de color celeste, un decorado sencillo y elegante, también vieron dentro a varias personas, tantos amigos como familiares de los novios al igual que distintos autos y 1 bus para llevar a los que venían sin auto hacía donde se haría la fiesta después de la boda.

Los dos amigos entraron sigilosamente dentro de una de las habitaciones dentro de la iglesia, allí Sousuke terminaría de arreglarse, luego de que ambos llegaran y que Sousuke estaba por terminar de colocarse el saco y peinarse, el Sr. Tachibana entro a saludar a su yerno.

-Sí que te ves elegante, hijo- Comento sonriente el mayor y quien se acercó al de cabello negro y acomodo su moño- Ahora sí, todo perfecto.

-Muchas gracias señor- Agradeció Sousuke quien tomo de la mano a su suegro-

-Sousuke, sabes a un principio a pesar de que me agradaste no creía que le darías el amor necesario a mi hijo, siempre te veía como alguien serio y desinteresado en ese tipo de cosas, pero fui cambiando de perspectiva cuando Makoto llegaba de visita y se veía lo feliz y radiante que estaba, entonces me di cuenta que no había mejor persona que estuviera con Makoto que tú, y me alegra mucho que ambos se vayan a casar y formar su familia, y aunque tú no seas mi hijo biológico, debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sousuke-

Sousuke se había quedado mudo ante las palabras de su suegro quien no borraba su sonrisa, reaccionando Sousuke abrazo al mayor y le dijo:

-A como le dije la vez que nos conocimos, mi mayor prioridad es la felicidad de Makoto, él siempre será él número 1 en mi lista-

Al finalizar ambos hombre se sonrieron y salieron, Sousuke se dirigió al altar a esperar a su novio y futuro esposo, mientras que el Sr. Tachibana se dirigía hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo y esperaba afuera de esta por su hijo.

 _Dentro de la habitación:_

-Chicos ya estoy listo- Dijo Makoto intentando quitarse de encima a sus dos amigas quienes estaban peinándole e incluso le maquillaban, claro sutilmente y no tanto, Nagisa se había ido hace 10 minutos ya que debía ir a cambiarse y buscar asientos para él y su novio, las chicas oyendo a su amigo ambas se separaron de él con una sonrisa, Makoto entonces se dignó a verse en el espejo y se sorprendió, en verdad que lucía muy bien y todo gracias a sus amigas. Los chicos escucharon la marcha nupcial, nervioso Makoto se volvió ver en el espejo y de nuevo arreglo su corbata sin más salió de la habitación con sus amigas quienes al salir se fueron dónde estaban sus respectivas parejas y Makoto junto a su padre quien lo llevaría hasta el altar.

Cuando vio a Sousuke en el altar, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ya que su futuro esposo se veía totalmente apuesto con un traje negro con un moño de color negro y con el cabello peinado de lado. Por otro lado Sousuke sintió que su aliento se iba al ver al Cataño, quien se llevaba puesto un hermoso traje color blanco cuyo saco tenía una cola algo larga, un moño negro y una hermosa flor en el bolsillo sobre el pecho del saco, su cabello peinado hacia un lado y ese sonrojo que cubría su rostro, su Makoto era en ese momento la viva imagen de un ángel.

Como era de esperarse el padre de "la novia" entrego a su hijo al futuro marido de este y la ceremonia dio inicio.

 _10 minutos después:_

-Ahora los novios pueden proceder a decir sus votos- Menciono el sacerdote a lo que ambos novios se vieron fijamente.

-Makoto, me enamore desde la primera vez que te vi, a decir verdad a un inicio intente no hacer casos a esos sentimientos así que los ignore, pero luego de irnos conociendo mejor dichos sentimientos fueron creciendo cada vez más y cuando nos vimos de casualidad en la estación de trenes no sabes lo feliz que estaba al volver a verte, al ver tu radiante sonrisa y me dije como un idiota e imbécil como yo iba a tener a alguien como tú- Ante ello algunos de los presentes soltaron una leve risa- Fuiste tan amable y dedicado conmigo que cada segundo que pasaba junto a ti cada vez me enamoraba más de ti y cuando aceptaste ser mi novio y ahora esposo me hiciste estallar de la alegría y ahora, frente de nuestros amigos, nuestra familia y ante Dios declaro mi completo puro amor a ti, siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar las circunstancias, las dificultades que pasemos, yo siempre estaré allí contigo- Finalizo con una sonrisa y coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de su castaño, quien se encontraba con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro antes las bellas palabras del de cabello negro, tomando un poco de aire para calmarse hablo.

-Sousuke, a decir verdad la primera vez que te vi me diste algo de miedo con tu mirada fría e indiferente, pero con el paso de tiempo y las veces que ambos equipos se reunían lograba ver como en verdad eras, que a pesar de verte por fuera como alguien que no le importa nada ni nadie en verdad es que por dentro eras alguien noble y que se preocupaba por sus amigos y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ti, cada vez que estábamos cerca me sonrojaba y mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, y la primera vez que te vi sonreír de verdad sentí como si el mundo se detenía, sabes, nunca pensé que tu llegarías a aceptar mis sentimientos ni mucho menos a devolver estos, siempre me considere alguien torpe y un poco tonto y a ti te veía con alguien fuerte, decidido y no alguien como yo, pero entonces aquí en Tokio comenzamos a salir y ese amor crecía cada vez más, siempre que estaba contigo me sentía cálido y protegido y cuando me pediste ser tu novio y esposo, estaba punto de gritar como loco ante ello por la felicidad- De nuevo las risas- Así que enfrente de nuestros amigos, familiares y ante Dios declaro abiertamente el gran amor que te tengo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar las circunstancias, las dificultades que pasemos, yo siempre estaré allí contigo- Procedió a colocar el anillo a su pareja.

-Con el poder que me han conferido, ante esta iglesia y la bendición de Dios, yo los declaro Esposo y Esposo, joven- Le decía a Sousuke- Puede besar a su pareja-

Sellando así el nuevo comienzo para Sousuke y Makoto Yamazaki.

Al terminar la ceremonia, todos se dirigieron hacia los autos que se encontraban en las afuera de la iglesia, los novios iban en un auto aparte solo para ellos en el cual conducía Sousuke, todos se volvieron a reunir en un edificio de un piso con un enorme salón donde se encontraba arreglado con flores y algunos globos, al igual que en una gran mesa había distintos platillos para los invitados, él chef nada más y nada menos que Masato.

Los invitados llegaron primero y luego los novios, al llegar estos fueron recibido con aplauso y felicitaciones por parte de todos, ellos procedieron a hacer el tradicional baile de los novios, luego de que esta finalizara, otras parejas se reunían a la pista de baile, mientras los novios aceptaban saludos y bendiciones por parte de sus seres queridos.

Llegaron a ellos la familia de Makoto, Ran y Ren de ahora 16 años fueron a saludar con un abrazo a su hermano mayor y su cuñado, al poco tiempo llegaron ambos señores Tachibana con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Felicidades hijos, se nota lo feliz que estas- Menciono la mamá de Makoto dando un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Gracias mamá-

…..

-¡Sou onii-san!- Llamo Ran.

-¡Ya que te casaste con nuestro Oni-chan!- Continuo Ren.

-¡No podemos tenerte ahora!- Ran.

-¡Así que!-Ren.

-¡Queremos tener varios sobrinos!- Terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo logrando poner a su hermano mayor completamente rojo, mientras que los otros 3 reían.

Los próximos en felicitarlos fueron sus amigos, los primeros fueron Rin y Yuzu, Rin llevaba puesto un traje de color negro con una corbata roja, Yuzu un hermoso vestido largo morado, quienes no perdieron el tiempo en mencionar ideas un tanto "sugerentes" para ambos novios, luego fueron Masato usando un traje negro y corbata azul y Haru usando una camisa especial para donceles y un pantalón azul, quien ahora tenía 6 meses y medio de embarazo quien se le notaba un poco cansado per sumamente feliz por su amigo y claro por su bebé.

Siguieron Seijuro y Gou, Seijuro con un traje de color naranja y una corbata negra, Gou con un bello vestido blanco. Rei y Nitori los siguientes, ambos con trajes cremas pero con diferente color de corbata, la de Rei era morada y la de Nitori celeste, prosiguió Momo el cual era acompañado por una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos café usando un precioso vestido café en cambio Momo un traje negro y una corbata naranja.

-¡Felicidades Mako-chan!- Llego Nagisa alegre quien arrastraba consigo a un chico de al menos 1.80cm de cabello y ojos negros, la expresión de este era totalmente fría como si nada le importara- ¡Mako-chan! ¡Sou-chan! Les presento a mi novio Shiro Kurobane-

-Es un gusto conocerlos Makoto-san, Sousuke-san- Saludo Shiro con una voz seria y profunda.

-El gusto es nuestro Shiro-san- Hablo Makoto por ambos, en verdad estaba sorprendido por el chico, bueno ahora veía que era cierto que los apuesto se atraen.

-Por cierto, felicidades por su matrimonio les deseo la mejor de las suertes- Volvio a hablar Shiro

-¡Mira Shiro cuantos postres hay!- Grito Nagisa con un brillo en sus ojos mientras observa los postres.

-Nagisa debes cuidar de lo que comes recuerda que ahora comes por dos- Esto capto la atención de los dos novios.

-Espera, ¿Acaso tú?- Pregunto Sousuke.

-Jejejeje así es Mako-chan, Sou-chan, ¡Estoy esperando un pequeño Shiro! No se nota ya que solo tengo 1 mes y medio de embarazo ¿No es genial?- Menciono sonriente el rubio quien no dejo hablar a sus amigos ya que siguió su camino hacia los postres, seguido por su novio.

Varias sorpresas pasaron en la boda, algunas preocupaciones e inseguridades, pero al final se había hecho, ambos chicos se habían unido en santo matrimonio después de tanto, nada en ese momento podría arruinarlo, los dos se encontraban sumamente felices y al ver como alguno de sus amigos comenzaban a tener su propia familia, los novios estaban ansiosos de crear la suya.

Lo que no sabían es que su deseo estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban.

*

*

Vestido de Yuzu- .

Vestido de Gou- .

Vestido de la Sra. Tachibana- . ?w=620&h=930

Vestido de Ran- /wp-content/uploads/2012/12/vestidos-de-coctel-cortos-2013-verde-ce%C3%

Vestido de la novia de Momo- .

Me dio flojera describirlos todos…. :v ESPERO LES GUSTE POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS ToT


	12. 12

_**Bueno antes que todo, debo decir que aquí nos involucraremos Makoto y yo 7u7 (Ozhe zhi) XD bueno, solo quiero decir que:**_

 _ **¡Aquello que este en cursiva seré yo narrando!**_

 _ **Gracias por su atención~**_

 _xx- xxxxxxxx- xxxx_

Bueno llevo tiempo que no vengo por aquí, es que eh estado sumamente feliz, hace unas semanas (bueno 1 mes) que estoy casado con Sousuke, todo ha ido genial, Sou ha sido muy dedicado y romántico conmigo en todo este tiempo, además de que por alguna razón me eh vuelto más… Pasional.

Pero claro, no es como si yo me estuviese quejando de ello, al contrario ambos lo disfrutamos muchos, en especial Sousuke que siempre me pregunta que porque de mi actitud… "fogosa", a lo que yo siempre responde con un simple.

 _-No lo sé, simplemente tenía ganas-_

No sé muy bien que es lo que me pasa, aparte de esa "fogosidad", en las tardes me he sentido cansado y a veces me da náuseas y tengo que correr lo más rápido posible al baño y vomitar todo lo que tenga en mi estómago, lo que no me gusta son las ganas incesantes de ir a orinar. Sousuke ha estado muy preocupado por ello y a pesar de que le digo que ha de ser lo un pequeño mal estomacal, pero no lo acepta así que me dijo que fuera al doctor, él tenía ganas de ir conmigo pero debía de ir a trabajar.

Lo bueno es que no iba a ir solo, ya que Haru al parecer hoy tenía un chequeo de su embarazo de ya ¡7 meses! Y tal parece que Nagisa también irá con nosotros y se hará un chequeo a ver cómo va su pequeño o pequeña de apenas 2 meses y medio. Rei, Yuzu-chan y Shiro-san nos acompañaran… solo Nagisa irá con su pareja ya que las nuestras (Masato-san y Sousuke) están trabajando, lo bueno para mí es que es Sábado lo que significa que hoy yo no tenía que ir a trabajar.

Solo me queda esp… … … Ahora tengo que volver a cepillarme los dientes, no se cuanto más podré vomitar, oh tal parece que ya es hora, bueno me tengo que ir, debo d recoger primero a Yuzu-chan y luego ir donde Haru para que los 6 nos vayamos al hospital.

 _ *******_

 _ *****  
**_ Oooook… acabo de regresar del hospital, a Haru le fue bien y ya le dieron la fecha que probablemente sea el parto, el doctor le dijo a Nagisa que debía de comer saludable y no hacer mucho esfuerzo por la salud y vida del bebé y pues a mí…

El diagnostico que me dio la doctora que me atendió fue algo impactante, no por lo que conllevaba sino que no lo esperaba tan pronto… aunque tiene sentido después de las… "actividades" que Sousuke y yo hemos hecho.

Siendo sincero me siento nervioso de cómo vaya a reaccionar mi amado esposo ante dicho diagnóstico, espero que lo tome bien, bueno mis amigos ya me dijeron que me dan su apoyo aunque creo que no lo necesito, pero fue un lindo detalle por parte de ellos.

Y también…

Bueno, acabo de recibir una llamada de Sousuke, al parecer hoy vendrá más temprano de lo normal… ¡Santa vaca! ¡Estoy nervioso! No es nada fuera de lo común, esto pasa y además es algo que ambos queríamos, pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme, solo estar relajado~

Mientras termino de limpiar la sala, relajarme un poco y arreglarme, rezaré porque todo salga bien, espero que así sea.

 _El castaño ya había terminado todo, incluso de bañarse, lo cual le ayudo mucho estar en la tina para poder relajarse un poco, pero justo ahora se encontraba nervioso esperando la llegada de su pareja, quien no faltaba llegar en 5 minutos._

 _Makoto decidió sentarse en el sofá de la casa e intentar calmarse, la doctora le había dicho que lo que necesitaba más era estar tranquilo, así que se obligó a estarlo, al rato escucho el abrir de la puerta._

 _-Makoto ya llegue- Dijo Sousuke entrando con su uniforme de policía puesto._

 _-Bienvenido Sou- Makoto se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde su esposo para luego proceder a darle un beso en los labios._

 _-Y dime, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?- Pregunto Sousuke mientras envolvía la cintura del castaño con sus brazos._

 _-Bueno, me dijo muy interesante…- Vio fijamente al más alto- Pero primero quiero que vayas a darte un baño y que te cambies~_

 _-¿No me lo puedes decir ahora?- Sousuke vio cómo su pareja negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, derrotado s dirigió al baño y procedió a darse un baño._

 _Mientras Sousuke estaba en eso, Makoto estaba pensando con que palabras y de qué forma iba a decirle el resultado del hospital, volvió a sentarse en el sofá y espero a que Sousuke bajase para poder decirle, lo cual en 10 minutos llego._

 _-Muy bien, ahora ya estoy listo y relajado- Dijo Sousuke sentándose al lado de su esposo- ¿Ahora si me dirás como te fue?- Observo a su pareja quien se notaba nervioso._

 _-P-primero prométeme que estarás calmado- Ante esto Sousuke asintió- Bueno… los resultado dieron positivo… y s-si tengo algo- Desvió la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior por los nervios._

 _-Está bien… ¿Y qué es?-_

 _Makoto se levantó y se dirigió hacia un mueble donde abrió la gaveta y de ahí saco una caja de color verde, luego regreso donde su esposo y se volvió a sentar._

 _-L-lo que tengo… la r-respuesta de lo que tengo está en esta caja- Y se la dio._

 _Sousuke extrañado por todo ello miro de manera confusa la caja, pero aun así hizo caso a su pareja la abrió, al abrirla su boca quedo abierta y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, rápidamente volteo a ver a Makoto y este estaba con la cara roja y una tímida sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-¿E-es enserio?- Pregunto un Sousuke aun impactado, y como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento por parte del castaño._

 _ *******_

 _ *******_

 _ *****  
**_ ¡TODO SALIO BIEN!

Bueno, más que bien, cuando Sousuke se enteró de lo que yo en verdad tenía se puso a reír de la alegría y darme las gracias.

Pero luego dijo que tenía que "celebrar" yo pensé que íbamos a salir a cenar y luego a dar un paseo, pero la idea de "celebrar" que teníamos Sousuke y yo eran totalmente diferentes… Y ahora me encuentro aquí en nuestra cama, desnudo y algo cansado… aunque no pensaba en esto mentiría si dijera que esta forma de "celebrar" no me gusto.

Justo ahora, Sousuke está preparando la cena, no me dejo que yo lo hiciera, ya que no quería que hiciera más esfuerzo de lo que hace poco ya había hecho… si saben a lo que me refiero.

A como luego seguro es algo ligero, le dije que lo mejor era eso para no que no me diera nauseas, los próximos 8 meses serán muy interesante y algo cansados. Pero estoy seguro que Sousuke y yo podremos con ellos.

Ambos estamos más felices ahora, y más con la noticia de que tendremos un bebé.

 _^^ Makoto~_


End file.
